1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element and a secondary battery. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a module and an electronic device each including the light-emitting device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent light-emitting devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified.
For example, light-emitting devices for mobile devices and the like are required to be thin, lightweight, and less likely to be broken.
Light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (EL) (such elements are also referred to as EL elements) have features of the ease of being thinner and lighter, high speed response to input signals, and capability of DC low voltage driving and have been expected to be applied to display devices and lighting devices.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.
As power sources for driving portable devices, the importance of secondary batteries have been increased.